Santa Baby
by sandy2x400
Summary: Maybe Christmas already passed, but that doesn't stop you from giving Shane his last present. Smitchie.


"**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing - a ring and I don't mean on the phone." Santa Baby - Taylor Swift**

Santa Baby

Oneshot

When you see it at the store, you know you have to get it.

You had come in just to get some lotion, but the moment the red catches your eyes, an evil smirk gets on your face. You try to subtly go to the rack without gathering too much attention. You never know when you will get attacked by some random fans wanting to know what size you are. You start laughing uncontrollably once you finger the fabric, before hastily covering your mouth. A light blush goes on your face as you lower your head, still filled with giggles.

He's going to love this. He's _really_ going to love this.

You quickly get all the things that surround the article in question, getting everything that can amplify the complete outfit. You try to stuff everything in the little pink bag, so that nothing shows after you paid. Then, you put it in your purse so that it is even more hidden. You can already read the headlines in your head if someone finds out.

_Disney Princess Sexing It Up for The Holidays. Tsk Tsk._

You smile, a mischievous look in your eyes as you leave the store, trying to hide your giggles. You can only imagine what would happen if the media found out whom you all _really_ are. Really, Hollywood is like high school - especially between the celebs from fifteen to twenty-five. The gossip. The fights. The craziness. But what the media see is a sweet little twenty year old girl - forever to be known as a princess.

If they knew what went on when the doors closed…

It's not like you are doing drugs or even drinking alcohol like crazy. Like you said, it's like high school. There are the popular kids, the jocks, the nerds, the hard-workers, and the straightedges. You fall under a straightedge, you guess. You have your morals, but that doesn't always stop you from taking an occasional drink or two. You are usually quiet, except when you are around your closest friends. You are polite, because that is expected of you. You smile, because you usually fell like smiling. You really are the good girl the media puts you to be. In reality, you are just a normal almost-legal girl perpetually stuck in a land where everyone acts like it's their last day to live. Nearly everything about how innocent and adorable you are is correct…

Except one thing.

You were seventeen years old when you and him got together. You had done a movie together so people just accepted you two together, and by the end of it, you were actually liked more as a couple than as individual people. He, of course, was three years older, but since he had/has the same innocent image as you, age was a small factor. People just liked the two Disney kids together. It was magical and cute and you smiled a lot so people _aww-ed_.

But just because people didn't play up the older factor didn't mean it was not an issue between you and him.

He was twenty years old at the time, and his last girlfriend was six years older than you. She was experienced in sex. He got experienced in sex _because _she was experienced in sex. She had a pregnancy scare. He got a fuck my life scare. She wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted nothing to do with her. She went to someone who was more careful in the protection department. He went to someone who was less advanced in the sex department.

He went to you.

You were young and naïve, but he didn't care - because he was young and naïve. He was so new to sex, he was practically scared of it. You - the virgin - had more confidence than he did.

For a while, nothing happened. You kissed and play fought and argued and broke up and got back together and both dated one other person for like a month and then got back together and then you turned nineteen. He was twenty-two then - and he was ready for sex again. It was actually funny - how awkward and flustered he sometimes was. What was not funny was the sexual tension that built between you two. Being in only three relationships, including him, your whole life, you did not really know how to deal with sexual tension.

Or sex. At all.

Like once, when he randomly slept over because you watch horror movies until four am and you didn't want him driving, he climbed into your bed to give you a goodnight kiss. Except that goodnight kiss last for a while longer than a goodnight kiss should have. You remember the sensations like it was yesterday - besides the fact you totally did feel the same sensations yesterday. You could feel the most delicious warmth spread to every part of your body, especially…

Let's just say, it felt really good.

His hands started going places they hadn't ventured yet, and while it confused you, it kind of just amused you (and excited you…). But then, then, you felt _him._ You remember gasping into the kiss before he separated from you so quickly. He turned bright red, as your eyes widen and immediately lowered to his very tight jeans. The second your thoughts were confirmed that that was really him hardening against your thigh, you freaked out.

You practically kicked him out. At least, you are pretty certain at one point or another, you actually kicked him - but that might be another story. Well, anyways, that incident happened and you almost broke up because you felt so awkward and weird every time you saw each other. He actually got mad at you. "It's a normal response, Mitchie. Jesus." He muttered, before sulking on the couch. You just swallowed and sat next to him. When he finally looked at you again, he was biting his lip. "Do you even know what sex is?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

You rolled your eyes. "Contraire to popular belief, I'm not some idiot nun. I know where babies come from." At the look of exasperation that appeared on his face, you scrunched up your nose. "Sex is disgusting. You said it yourself." You pointed out. He tensed, before pouting all adorably. His puppy dog eyes seemed to lower in sadness.

"Yeah…" he sighed before looking away from you. "But that was then." He mumbles. Your eyes widen at that, and you remember him turning to you with pink cheeks. "Can we at least try?" he whispers hoarsely, obviously embarrassed. You sucked in your breath loudly, and in about five seconds panicked so badly. You could feel your heart racing, palms sweating, eyes widening - the shebang.

And then you saw him panic. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's okay. We don't have to do anything." He was stuttering and bright red. "I'm so-so sorry." He continued, and he started pulling away from you. You started failing your arms, trying to stop him as he tried to get off the couch frantically. Finally, you swung your arm out and pushed him back on. He fell with a hard grunt. "Ow." He groaned as his head hit the sofa. He put his hand through his locks, and pouted your way.

It made you smile in between the panic. He just stared - practically pleading with his eyes. You inhaled deeply.

But - as he said, that was then.

This is now.

--

His laugh is the best sound you have ever heard in your life. Actually, it may honestly been what attracted you to him in the first place. Not the facts that his hair is perfectly straight or that his eyes have the tiniest hint of green or that his tight jeans show off his hard muscular thighs or that he has a small birthmark on his lower hip - although they are all great. It is the fact that when he is really happy, his eyes crinkle and his smile widens, and he starts laughing so beautifully. It's like music to your ears and it can calm you down, even in your darkest of times.

And the best part is that he is always laughing.

He is such a happy child. Even though he is twenty-three now, he sometimes ventures towards acting five. He is always so full of life.

He's just beautiful.

You remember four months into the newly instated making love stage where you just looked at him and realized just how beautiful he was. It was a random day where you were in some random hotel in some random hot place, but you have never forgotten it. He was on the balcony, hands on railing, hair flying, eyes wandering. He looked so peaceful and lovely. You just stared at him for a couple minutes, until he caught you. A big smile went on his face before he reached for you. You grinned back before going over to him and wrapping your arms around his waist so his back was pressed up against your front. You kissed his shoulder blades before leaning up and kissing the underside of his chin.

"Mmmm." He moaned, leaning back into you. His arms went over yours and he interlaced your fingers loosely. "How was your bath?" he asked, letting himself fall into you.

"It was lonely." You whispered in his ear.

That's when he laughed.

And made you fall in love with him all over again.

--

When you get home, it's after such a long day of craziness, trying to buy as many things for New Years without getting killed. You groan when you realized you did not even get the lotion you went for in the first place, but then remembered what you had in your purse. With a small smirk, you make your way inside. "Shane!" you call out when you walk in the door.

Technically, you do not live together. That would be against the rules. Technically, you just have a set of keys for emergency, two drawers with your clothes for just in case moments, and your toothbrush at the ready so you don't have to worry about it. It's all very thought out. "In the kitchen. Making cappuccinos." He says back, although you notice the confusion in his voice.

You laugh softly and drop your purse in a sofa before taking off your coat. You throw it on the same sofa, before starting on your scarf, gloves and hot. "Good. I'm freezing! The snow is insane. I think it's gonna blizzard later." You say as you go to the kitchen. You start laughing and lean against the wall for support when you see him. He glares at you before letting a smile slip though. He would be the one trying to make a pattern on top of the cappuccino's foam with sugar and cinnamon. You shake your head as you go to him, leaning forward with one leg in the air to reach him over the counter. He gives you a sweet kiss on the lips. "Mmm. You taste sweet." You inform him with a smile.

He laughs, the sound like a song to you. His eyes crinkle as he bites his lip cutely. "I always do." He says with a small smirk. You laugh and look over to the mugs, smiling as you see the little Christmas tree he has created with the brown sugar. "You taste like you're exhausted." He says, putting his index finger on your nose and pushing down. You swat him playfully before shaking your head.

"Baby, you realize it's past Christmas, right?" you say innocently. He frowns, his lip jutting out. You smile before pressing your lips against his again. "I got you another present." You whisper softly against his slightly parted lips. When you pull away from him, his eyebrow is raised and a cocky smile is present on his face. He bites his lip and runs his finger through your hair softly, making a shiver ring throughout your body.

"Yeah. Am I gonna like this one?" he says suggestively, his hand slipping down to your hip. You just smile at him before shaking your head and biting your lip innocently.

"I have no idea what you can possibly mean by that." You say, lowering your eyebrows, pretending to be confused. The smile that goes on his face stops you for a second. Why is he so beautiful? It drives you absolutely insane. You bring your hand up to his scruffy cheek and lightly rest your hand there. He breathes in your scent before leaning into your hand and smelling the inside of your delicate wrist. _I love you_, he mouths into your skin. You grin widely before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "I love you too, Shane." You roll your eyes when he pokes your side. Giggling, you throw some cinnamon powder at him. He gasps histrionically before taking some brown sugar and trying to get you with it.

Of course, an all out war proceeds to happen. What can you expect when Shane Grey is your lover?

--

You make sure to take a shower after him, telling him you have things to put away so you cannot just jump in with him. The pout he gave you almost changed your mind but you held your ground. When you finally got the bathroom to yourself, you brought in the bag of stuff you bought earlier for him. Taking a deep breath, you turn the hot water all the way up before stripping and going under the showerhead. You let all the tension in your back get a strong dose of much needed warmth. These last couple days have been insane, going from New York to California to Texas in less than a week. The holidays are always such a hard time for you.

When you finish the shower, you quickly dry off before turning on your curling iron and putting it aside. You know to have this turn out perfect you need to be perfect. You pull out your makeup and the _clothes_ you are supposed to wear, not knowing what to do first. In the end, you do your makeup first, making your eyes look edgy and sharp while letting your lips sparkle with glitter. The blush you put on makes your face look adorable though, so the whole package comes together in the end. then, you slip the rest of the clothes. Thinking about whether or not to use the hat, you finally decided just to throw it on as well. "Oh, Shane!" you sing, as you put the last coat of lip gloss.

"You're gonna give my present, woman?" he calls out to you. He's obviously in the bedroom. You smile wickedly - he's exactly where you want him to be.

Sure, there are nerves biting at you and there's definitely butterflies, but it's Shane.

It's Shane.

"Wow." He drops the book he was holding, his eyes wide before blinking furiously. You smile widely again, putting your hand on the door ledge before sticking out your hip and putting your other hand there. His eyes darken as he takes a couple large steps towards you, and you have never felt sexier. You have a level 4 Victoria's Secret bright red push up bra with a little Santa skirt, with white cotton balls and everything, that is tight around the top of your thighs. His eyes travel down your shapely legs, looking at the garner and the thigh highs. Suddenly, you notice the smile on his face is huge and his eyes are back to being bright. He comes close to you, putting his hands on your upper arms as he maneuvers you so you are totally up against the wall. "I love the Santa hat." He whispers, touching the white pompom that hangs from the bottom of the red hat.

"Yeah?" you whisper softly, smiling back at him. Seriously, it felt like your face would break - that's how much you have been smiling lately with him.

He nods. "Yeah." He repeats in the same tone with the same grin. Suddenly, he is leaning down to catch your lips in a kiss. His top lip traps yours while his tongue traces your bottom. You moan softly but don't let him continue the kiss. Instead, you push him away slightly and run past him to stand in front of the bed. You put your hands on your hips again, the feeling of sexiness hitting you strongly once more. You give him a smile as the little pompom hits your cheek. He raises an eyebrow before biting his lip. "Do I get to unwrap my present now?" he says. It gives you pleasure than his voice is actually pretty hoarse.

You sit on the bed, your long legs pressed together. "Maybe. But only if you've been a good boy." You say flirtatiously.

He smirks. He walks to you and when he's right in front of you, he lets his fingers trace the top of your thigh. "And what if I've been a bad boy?" he says in a low sexy whisper. He bites his lip and that move actually gets you a little bit closer to the edge. You give him a smile however to show how _unaffected_ you are and put your hands on his chest. You smile bigger when you feel him shiver.

"Well, then you can't unwrap me." You say nonchalantly. He tries to stay in the game and tries to pout, but instead his eyes just darken even more. His body tenses as you run your fingers up his chest, pushing up his t-shirt. "But I get to unwrap you, baby." You say with a wicked smile. He laughs and you press your lips to his abs.

Sure. Christmas is done, but doesn't mean presents aren't still allowed to be given.

--

When you wake up, you try to move just a little to the side but Shane has his arms tightly wound around your body. You moan into his skin, kissing his neck softly. "Wake up baby." You whisper in his ear, but all he does is tighten his arms around your waist. He groans and shakes his head. "What are we going to do then?" you say, yawning slightly. "We can't stay here all day." You say pointedly. He moans again, refusing to talk. "Come on, you can't be that tired." You tease, hitting his shoulder.

He laughs before opening his eyes. His eye lashes look so long today, you think absentmindedly. "Are you kidding, woman? You made me do _that_ to you last night. Not to mention…" he wiggles his eyebrows, his hand disappearing under the covers. You gasp loudly, hitting his chest but leaning into his skilled fingers.

"Jerk." You say as you dig your fingers into his chest. He laughs and kisses your forehead, his fingers traveling back up to your hip.

"Thank you for that late Christmas present." He says, as starts to get comfortable again besides you. You laugh and lean into his chest, turning your body around. "I love you." He whispers in your ear. You smile and repeat the words, squeezing his hand. "So do you think you will do all that when we get married?" he says, trying to be nonchalant. You raise an eyebrow and don't say anything. "I think so." He whispers sexily in your ear.

You smirk inconvincibly. "Well, that all depends on whether or not I say yes to this apparent marriage." You tease, but you close your eyes. He sighs, pretending to ponder.

"I guess so. I guess it also depends if whether or not I ask you to marry me." He says in the same tone. You nod, tensing a little. He kisses your shoulder, before shifting his body. Suddenly, he presses on your shoulder so you are on your back. When you meet his eyes, they are whimsical and happy but a little reserved. "So here's the deal. Tomorrow at New Year's, I'm gonna ask you to marry me and I'm pretty nervous." He says as if he was talking about anything else but proposing. You feel your heart stop and you lips part for a second. You swallow harshly.

"Well, if it means anything at all, I'm gonna say yes." You tell him. You don't even stop the smile that goes on your face even though you wish the blush would disappear. He smiles widely, biting his lip before leaning back down and getting comfortable again. He wraps his arms tightly around your body, pulling you tightly against him.

"That's helps some."

**XXX**

**Hey guys! I know. I know. I promised an M rated FF… but see my mom is always in and out of my room these last few weeks. That and I've been feeling so horrible lately. Fevers, coughing, sore throat - the whole shebang. It's sucked. But I hope you liked it and I hope you had a Merry Christmas and even better new year!**

**I love you all.**

**Sandra**

**PS- if you know where that last part came from - or rather where it was model from - you get a smile from me haha :D**


End file.
